Going Home
by dracolover2
Summary: Three years after Hogwarts Draco and Harry run into eachother. Can they cope with seeing eachother again or will it distroy them both? complete
1. disclaimer

Disclaimer: ok I'm saying this once for the whole story I do not own Harry Potter if I did do ya really think I'd be sitting around my house all day disscusing fanfics with my friends. Hello I don't think so, so to formaly state I do not own Harry Potter or any other charecters. 


	2. chapter 1

"So this is it, I'm going home.", Draco thought as he backed out of his driveway in a midnight blue jeep. He could have apperated or flooed but he had wanted some time to come to terms with what was going on. His father had just died and he was going to the home he had left as fast as humanly possible, despite the fact he couldn't care less about his father. Three years prior, upon his graduation from Hogwarts he had gone home where his father had made his sorry for that, in numerous ways; one of which ended in the glasses he now wore. The next day, Draco had left and hadn't been back since, until now. Given his childhood, it was no surprise, or maybe is was depending on how you look at it, Draco Malfoy was now a physchiatrist for wizards and muggles, the latter being slightly odd, all things considered.  
  
Two hours later in London, Draco pulled up to a small coffee shop. Before he even entered it he realized it was a wizard shop. He walked up to the counter to order and the person there looked exteremly familer but was hard to place. Draco stared at the guy, while he was takeing someone else's order, trying to place him.  
  
Draco stepped up to the counter, "Draco?", the guy asked. Draco's head jerked up and it him him: Harry. He ahd grown his hair out so it laid down now and lost the glasses.  
  
"Harry.", Draco stated.  
  
~*~ flashback ~*~  
Harry and Draco were snuggled up in the astronemy tower the night before graduation.  
  
"My father knows.", Draco said.  
  
"What are you going to do?", Harry asked.  
  
"Go home, I guess. He didn't say if he cared one way ot the other."  
  
"Hm", then Harry kissed him.  
  
~*~ end flashback~*~  
  
That had been the last time the boys had seen eachother, until now.  
  
"It's been a while.", Harry commented, finaly."  
  
Draco could see the questions in his eyes but opted to ignor it, "Yeah", he said, not elaborating.  
  
"Hey Harry-", Ron started but stopped dead when he saw Draco.  
  
"I have to go.", Harry said and turned to the back room.  
  
"Tell Harry I said bye.", then Draco turned and left.  
  
Harry was in the back room pacing and muttering to himself. His head jerked up when the door opened a few minutes later; it was Hermione.  
  
"Harry, are you ok?", she asked tentativly.  
  
"Yes", he sat down, "No. I don't know." He placed his head in his hands, "It's just.. he was gone for so long and..", his shoulders started shaking in silent sobs.  
  
Hermione stood beside him rubbing his back, she couldn't think of anything to say. He stood up and looked her in the eyes, "Why didn't he said good- bye?", he asked for what seemed like the millionth time since that day.  
  
"I don't know.", she pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Ron walked in, "You ok Harry?  
  
"Draco said 'bye'."  
  
"Well that's a new skill isn't it?", Harry said bitterly, stepping back. Ron and Hermione exchanged nervous looks.  
  
"I'm going home; I'll talk to you guys later.", the he apparated.  
  
~*~ flashback ~*~  
"Drake", Harry called into the boy's dorm room, "you in there?" He walked into the room; no one was there. Harry shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave coming face-to-face with Hermione.  
  
"He's gone Harry, I saw him leave this morning.", she said softly.  
  
"Nah he's probably just outside or something, you know how he likes to go into the woods.", Harry said more for his benefit than Hermione's.  
  
"No, Harry, he's gone.", she replied trying to make him belive without hurting him too badly.  
  
Harry stood there for a minute not beleving, then he started screaming, "It's not fair, I lose everything! Everything I've ever loved I lose!", he picked up the books on the table and hurled them across the room,"Why!? He didn't even say good-bye." He fell back against the wall and slid down to the floor. Hermione knelt beside him and held him as he cried.  
  
~*~ end flashback ~*~  
  
As soon as he got home, Hary took the dragon handled knife Sirius had given him in sixth yeah and ran it across his wrist drawing a line of blood. In a daze, he walked to the living room where he sat on the couch and ran the blade again a little higher up. He laid down on the couch oblivious to the fact that he was getting blood on it.  
  
A/N: I have this entire story written I just have to type and post it, and for some strange reason I type faster when I get more reviews *hint*hint*nudge*nudge* Any mistakes you find just add the the review and I'll fix it. Thanks. 


	3. chapter 2

Draco walked out of the coffee shop where he had seen Harry. He got in his car and started towards his mother's house. About five minutes later, he decided he wasn't ready to face his mother and turned back to find a motel.  
  
In his motel room, Draco was lieing on the bed staring at the ceiling, his shirt discarded on the floor. Images of Harry and he kept going through his mind, every day they'd had together right up to the day he'd had to leave after his father found out.  
  
~*~flashback~*~  
  
"Father", Draco called as he entered his father's study.  
  
"Draco", Lucius acknowledged from his desk. "Can you come here.", though phrsed as a question it was a command.  
  
Draco walked carefully up to his father's desk. They stood facing each other for a minute then Lucius reached up and backhanded Draco across the face. Draco's head snaped to the side from the impact but otherwise the boy didn't move.  
  
Lucius stood up and walked around the desk; he stopped directly in front of Draco, putting the two almost eye-to-eye. Draco straightened up, making himself slightly taller than his father.  
  
"Did you think you would get away with it?", Lucius snarled. "That you and Potter could just live a happy little life?"  
  
Draco said nothing didn't even acknowledge that he had heard his father, much less that he cared what the man had to say.  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
No reply.  
  
"If that's the way you want it fine. Crucio."  
  
~*~end flashback~*~  
  
He had just stoop there, years of experience had kept him from leaving the first time his father had hit him. Leaving would just have resulted in more pain. The next day, he had left and hadn't been back since. His father had left him up crucius for so long it had messed with his vision, hence the glass. He couldn't stand Harry seeing him after that.  
  
Draco stood up and started pacing, he couldn't get the image of Harry out of his mind, those big emerald eyes full of questions, questions Draco didn't particulary want to answer.  
  
"Screw it", he said as he grabbed his keys and shirt and drove back to the coffee shop.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked up from their conversation when they heard Draco enter.  
  
"Where is he?", the silver-haired boy demanded.  
  
"He's at hom.", Hermione replied evenly.  
  
"That helps.", he shot back sarcasticaly.  
  
"Well you would know if you'd ever bothered to care!", Ron yelled turning red.  
  
The words cut deeper than Draco cared to admit, to these two, he looked down and his tone softened, "I know. Just, please, tell me where he is."  
  
Hermione studied him for a moment, thought it was the please that did it, she wrote down the directions and handed them to Draco, "Here but, if you hurt him again you will regret it."  
  
"Thank you, I wont.", he said then turned and left.  
  
Draco knocked lightly on the door to Harry's appartment, "Harry", he called.  
  
No answer.  
  
He turned the handle and pushed lightly on the door; it opened.  
  
"Well that can't be good", he thought, "even if Voldemort is dead there are still plenty of people who would love to kill him." Draco stepped in and closed the door behind him. He stepped into the living room where Harry was asleep on the couch. Draco walked over and sat down next to him, he stired but didn't wake. "I'm so sorry, Harry, so sorry."  
  
~*~flashback~*~  
  
Harry was sitting in the astronemy tower the blade of his dragon knife from Sirius was pressed to the vein on his wrist. "Just a little preasure; and it'll all be over.", he thought as the tears streamed down his cheeks. "I'm sorry Ron, Hermione, Sirius; I just couldn't take it anymore.", he whispered into the dark room and pressed the blade down. The blood trickeled out at first but Harry pressed harder and the flow increased. He moved the blade up his arm and did it again. His vision was swimming by the time he reached the third cut. Just as he was finishing it he heard the door open; he looked up, "Draco?", the passed out.  
  
Draco opened the door to a secret room in the astronemy tower he had discovered the previous year. The first the he was a dark liquid almost covering the floor of the small room. He looked up as he heard a soft voice say, "Draco?". He saw Harry lieing on the floor three large cuts on one wrist and a knife in the other hand. "Harry", he yelled running over to the boy, "damnit you can't do this." In that moment Draco realized the he love the other boy. Draco sat there holding and rocking him telling him he couldn't die. He couldn't think straight enough to do anything else.  
  
~*~end flashback~*~  
  
One of the teachers had heard Draco yelling, thankfully, and come up to help.  
  
He looked down at the floor where he saw the all to familiar knife on the floor. He picked it up and examined it; the blade had fresh blood on it. "It was me this time wasn't it, Harry?", he whispered to the raven- haired boy sleeping beside him. Draco curled up beside him, "I'm sorry, baby, so, so, sorry.", he whispered and a few minutes later fell asleep. 


	4. chapter 3

Harry woke slowly the next morning the first thing he was aware of was the warm body lieing next to him. His eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw ws the silver-blond haired boy lieing next to him. Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair marveling at how soft and silky it was, still.  
  
"Mmm", Draco sighed at Harry's tough.  
  
"Why did you leave?", Harry asked saddenly, that woke Draco up, fast.  
  
"I don't know", Draco replied, still facing away from Harry, "I didn't mean to hurt you, but I couldn't come back.", he stated softly.  
  
"I know", Harry replied, equally softly, "but you did.", with that he turned and walked into the bathroom.  
  
A few minutes later Draco heard the shower start. He stared at the door for a minute then stood up and, silently, followed Harry into the bathroom. Harry didn't hear his so Draco stripped down and stepped into the shower then, he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and rested his chin on the other boy's shoulder. "I am sorry.", Draco whispered into his ear.  
  
When he felt Draco's arms, Harry froze, Draco's soft voice in his ear brought back so many memories that Harry had to fight not to cry. "Please don't hate me", Draco said still whispering in his ear. "I still love you."  
  
At these words Harry tuned slowly towards Draco, who still had his arms around Harry's waist, "I could never hate you." The two boys stared at each other for a moment then Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly to Draco's. After a moment of shock Draco kissed back and parted his lips eagerly when he felt Harry's tounge running over his bottom lip. Harry ran his hands up the other boys back and started playing with his lovely silky hair.  
  
Ron and Hermione were sitting back at the coffee shop, "You think they've killed eachother yet?", Ron asked.  
  
"I don't think so, but we had better check on them."  
  
Hermione called Harry and the phone rany twice before a brethless Draco came on, "Hello."  
  
"Draco, is Harry there?"  
  
"Yes, he's right behind me trying to get the phone."  
  
Harry grabed the phone from him. "We're find Hermione, and haven't killed each other, good-bye.", and hung up.  
  
She turned to Ron and grined, "I think they'll be just fine."  
  
Fin  
  
A/N: hehehehehe please don't hurt me. I love all of you loverly reviewers. If anyone would like to write a story for before or after this fic go for it just tell me so I can read it. Thanks for reading, bye! 


End file.
